Chan Lee
is a character in Bakugan Battle Brawlers. She became the 3rd ranked brawler in the world. She is a Pyrus Brawler and her Guardian Bakugan is Pyrus Fortress. She is of Asian origin, and is very good at martial arts. Story Chan Lee first appears when she goes to Masquerade's "party", and is transported to Vestroia, falling under the control of Naga as he uses Silent Core energy to brainwash her. Then, she faces off against Dan, but loses and leaves thinking that Dan did well but that she has a secret weapon. She faces Dan, Runo and Marucho alongside Julio and Klaus. They lose when Marucho activates the Fire, Water, Light Triple Node and Runo's Cut-in-Saber ability card, making Drago evolve. They are then freed from Naga's control. Along with the others Masquerade sends her Fortress to the Doom Dimension but it is later returned to her. She then stalls Centorrior when the Battle Brawlers are in Vestroia. She develops a crush on Joe and saves him from Hal-G using her martial arts (Dan and Julie also made fun of Chan saying that Chan and Joe were dating). At the end of the series, they are seen dating in the bench in the background while Runo and Dan were on a date. She is currently ranked 5th. New Vestroia In New Vestroia episode 32 she makes an appearance to help Alice defeat Shadow Prove. However, even after Alice destroyed Hades and Darkus Fortress, they ended up losing once Shadow pulled out another Mechanical Bakugan. Like when she saved Joe, she also saved Alice using her martial arts (Kung-Fu) against Shadow Prove, kicking kim in the kidney. She appears to have a Gauntlet in this episode; though it is unknown where she got it. It is possible that it was given to her by Klaus as well as her Pyrus Fortress since he told her to check on Alice. Mechtanium Surge Bakugan * Pyrus Fortress (370 Gs) * Pyrus Manion (350 Gs) * Pyrus Centipoid (360 Gs) * Pyrus Warius (330 Gs) * Pyrus Gargonoid (320 Gs) Trivia *Chan Lee is likely named after Jackie Chan and Bruce Lee. *Chan Lee is strangely similar to Chun-Li from the Street Fighter series, by similar sounding names, martial art style and clothing. *She shares a few similarity traits with Dan. They are practitioners of kung fu (mostly Chan Lee due to Dan only mentioning to Shun that he is master at kung fu in Shun's flashback.), they often show off their skills when brawling, and are both Pyrus brawlers. *Chan Lee, along with Shun, Fabia, Spectra, Dan, Jake, Mylene, as well as Shadow Prove are the only ones to physically attack an enemy. *Chan Lee is the only Pyrus female brawler throughout the anime. *She and Fabia have the same voice actor. Gallery File:Chanlee.jpg|Chan Lee as she was seen in the first series File:Chan Lee NV.jpg|Chan Lee in Season Two Chan tossing Fortress.PNG|Chan Lee throwing Fortress Chan lee.jpg|Chan Lee File:Chan_Lee_Screen.JPG|Chan Lee and Fortress Chan_Lee.png|Chan Lee challenging Dan Chan_lee_.png|Chan Lee preparing to throw Chan_Fist_PUMP_!.png Battles On screen Chan Lee has never won a battle (she must've won more before for her to be 3rd in Bakugan Battle Brawlers) Category:Characters Category:The Top Ten Category:Humans Category:Secondary Characters Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Pyrus Brawlers Category:Pyrus Brawlers